1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers and, more particularly, is directed to a printing apparatus capable of printing a video signal on a printing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior-art color video printer, a monitor television receiver and a color video printer are connected to each other to display the printing content on a monitor television receiver. Also, various messages of the printer, namely, the operation condition of the printer and the like are transmitted to the operator by blinking LEDs (light emitting diodes) disposed on the printer or the like. For example, if a print command key on the printer is pressed, then the monitor receiver can monitor a print image signal stored in a memory provided within the printer. Upon printing, if a print key is pressed, then the print image signal stored in the memory is printed out on a printing medium, and the indication of printing operation is made by lighting the corresponding LED mounted on the printer.
According to the prior-art printing apparatus, the operator cannot check in detail the operating condition or the operation condition of the printer so that a printing sheet is ejected even by a mis-operation and the unsatisfactory loading condition of an ink ribbon and a printing sheet, thus resulting in useless printing. Further, without any knowledge on the cause of trouble, the printing apparatus has to be repaired.